Perco - The Complicated Relationship of Percy and Nico (Post HoH)
by RyanHun
Summary: My first FanFic ever about Percy and Nico's relationship post HoH. Decided I couldn't wait for anything, so decided to make my own! Still a work in progress, some spoilers, so if you haven't read HoH, avoid! I'll try to update the story as soon as I can, although some chapters may come faster than others!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO in any way...

Chapter 1

Percy

I slept for hours and hours. Aboard the Argo II, there wasn't much for him to do at all, since they were rarely out of the air. It had only been a few days since Annabeth and I had escaped from Tartarus. I spent the days relaxing, and spending time with Annabeth, and the nights sleeping in my room, with Annabeth at my side. We ate their meals with the rest of the demigods, and exchanged stories. Annabeth and I told them all about Bob and Damasen and everything that they had sacrificed for Annabeth and I. Everyone felt bad for what had happened to Percy and Annabeth back in Rome, and each one felt that they were responsible in some way. None of them had talked about it before, but doing it now, made all of them feel better. The way that Annabeth reassured everyone that it was nobody's fault, made me feel useless.

As dinner approached, Annabeth and I decided that it was time to head to the deck. "Do you really think that Bob and Damasen will come back?" That had been a topic of discussion ever since they had gotten back. I felt terrible for what happened.

"Of course they will Percy, nothing is dead forever... especially Titans and Giants. What we saw down there Percy, when we saw Tartarus himself, that could not have possibly been his full power. For all we know, he didn't even kill them, he may have them imprisoned somewhere"

I didn't think that was much better. But it was a start. If they were imprisoned somewhere, Annabeth and I might have a chance to free them, and that was something _I _had to do. Whether it was before the end of this war, or after. We were almost to the deck, when the alarms started going off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy

This was one of those moments where Leo was a real pain. We had agreed that the alarms were meant for emergencies only, however, nobody was sure whether this was an emergency, or a catastrophic situation.

Neither Annabeth nor myself knew what to do when we ran onto the deck. All we knew, was that Nico was there. He was supposed to be with Reyna, heading to Camp! I couldn't help myself, but the first thing that came out of my mouth,was "Nico? What are you doing here?! Where is Reyna?"

I felt like the stupid one, when Annabeth asked "Where is my statue?".

We all fell silent after that. That statue was the only thing that was going to keep the war between the two camps getting anymore intense than it already was. None of us knew what to say. Right around then was when Nico collapsed. We took him to his cabin, and waited, knowing that there was going to be nothing that we could do.

It was a few hours until Nico woke up, but when he did, he quickly told us what had happened.

"We were almost to the camp," Nico complained, "but when we were just about there, we were ambushed. At first it was by that idiot Octavian. Reyna got her soldiers to restrain him after a minute, but not until the damage was done. By that time the monsters that had been right behind us had caught up. I tried to get Reyna and the statue before Shadow Traveling, but I didn't see her anywhere. The only thing I could think of at that point was getting the statue, and that's when I noticed the statue was gone. I thought I could see someone taking it through some kind of portal, but not who."

Everybody was speechless. The best suggestion that anyone had, was to send an Iris message back to camp. After we got Nico cleaned up, we tried for the first time, but none of them would go through. But that's when he appeared.

Out of no where, Zeus was there. Standing behind Jason, and everyone saw him, except for Jason.

"That statue was the only hope for this war to be won by us." Zeus explained, "And without it, there is no hope. No matter how much strength it drains me to come here for a few moments I must risk it. From what the few of us that have been slowly adjusting back to our regular selves on Olympus, we could see that the Titans were behind the entire thing. They already took the statue back to Rome."

"What are we supposed to do then?" asked Jason, "It's not like we have the time to go all the way back there, and still make it to Greece for the Feast of Hope."

"No, we can't," I said, "At least, not all of us. Our best hope would be to split up. Maybe Nico could Shadow Travel with a few of us to get to Rome, and the rest of the group can go on to Greece."

Nobody wanted to say anything. Zeus said his few farewells, and left as fast as he had came. We were once again left alone. To many ideas were passed around, and we finaly settled on the fact that we were going to have to split up, and that Nico and Jason would both have to be two of the people to go after the statue. Annabeth wanted to be the third of course, but I ended up talking her out of it.

"It's my statue!" she exclaimed, " I need to be the one to return it after the last attempt. I can't trust anyone else to do it now."

"We need you on the Argo II Annabeth. You know the most about this feast than anyone else, and if you get to the feast before us, then-"

"What do you _mean_ 'If I get there before _you'_? Since when are you leaving? I don't see why it can't be Piper or someone else." Annabeth wasn't going to be happy about it, but I knew it was the only chance.

"We need to get the statue back, and arguing about it won't make it happen. Is anyone else against it? We need to be fast if we are going to make it in time."

Nobody said anything for a long time. Before long Jason, Nico, and I were almost ready to leave.

"I'll be able to get us to Rome, but after that I'll be fairly useless. I'll need a few hours to sleep and relax, so while I do that, Jason and Percy can try to figure out where the Titans are keeping the Athena Parthenos."

I said my goodbyes to Annabeth. Neither of us were happy about leaving each other, but we both knew it was the only option.

"Be careful seaweed brain.." I hugged Annabeth and kissed her goodbye, although we both knew it was bad luck to actually say 'goodbye' so we tried to keep words to a minimum.

"Whats the worse that could happen?" Those were the worse words I could have said, because the next few days would make me think about the promise Aphrodite had made about making out love life interesting, more than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy

We arrived in Rome just a few minutes after leaving the Argo II, and already I felt like I had abandoned Annabeth.

"We need to find a place for Nico to rest, while we go look for the Athena Panthenos, Percy." said Jason. He was right, I knew. Nico was already practically falling over, and looking at me with tired eyes. Why was he staring at me? I suppose I would have to talk to him, since we haven't really talked at all since Annabeth and I got back from Tartarus. Something had definitely happened between Jason and Nico, and I'm sure it was important.

We found Nico a hotel, and rented a room. After we did that, Nico found enough strength to _Shadow Travel_ to the underworld, and rest in his fathers palace. Meanwhile, Jason and I started our search. It didn't take long for conversation to start.

"So what happened with Nico? Ever since Annabeth and I got back from Tartarus, he has been completely ignoring both of us. Granted he has been gone, but even before he left and after he got back, he has been." It took a while for Jason to actually answer, almost as if he was trying to figure out what exactly to say.

"When you guys were down there, Nico and I had to go to an old Roman palace, and when we got there we met Cupid. Ever since that happened, stuff has been a little weird. I'll let Nico tell you the rest, but it's not my decision to make."

After that, conversation started to die down. We talked some about what had happened while Annabeth and I were gone, and what we thought would happen when we found the statue.

"For starters, we need to figure out where the Athena Panthenos is, once we do that, we will have to figure out who took it. After that we need to get Nico, and depending on who took the statue, we need to find a God somewhere." I explained, "Gods, I never thought I would wish to fight a Titan instead of something else. I just with Bob wasn't trapped someplace in Tartarus." I had gone over that story countless times with Jason and Annabeth both, and both of them told me not to worry. If Bob was imprisoned someplace, we would find him, and if not, there was nothing we could do.

Since it was Rome, it didn't take long at all to find out where the statue might be. The first stop, was of course the Colosseum. It didn't disappoint. For starters, it was closed to the public, probably because of the monster standing at the gate. The Minotaur hadn't seen them yet, but I was sure that it would.

We decided to sneak around it, trying to find another gate. When we did, it was only guarded by the Furies. We decided they would be an easier fight than the Minotaur. We defeated them, but not unscathed. We made our way inside, and sure enough, the Athena Panthenos was standing in the middle of everything. However between it and Jason and I, stood a bunch of different monsters, as well as Oceanus and Hyperion. This would not be easy.

After Jason and I left the Colosseum, we made our way back to our hotel room, to find Nico lounging on one of the beds.

"Nico, what are you doing here? We thought you would be in Hades' Palace still." said Jason.

"I thought the same, but Dad was in between his forms, and in a stable mode and just restored my strength. After that, he told me gave me this, although I'm not sure what it does exactly."

"Don't worry about it yet, we can send Annabeth an Iris message later and ask her.

We explained what had happened when Jason and I went to the Colosseum. He was surprised to hear that two of the powerful Titans. We all got some rest, and decided to head out to the city, to try and find some help to defeat the Titans, and that was just about the time when things started to get really weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico

It was weird being alone with Percy like this. We decided it would be easier if we split up, and since Jason can move around a little faster (Being able to fly and all), Percy and I ended up together. I want to talk to him about what happened, but I know nothing will ever work out. The way he looks at Annabeth when he sees here...that's just something that I want.

"Nico, do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Percy. I didn't.

"We need to find something to help us, whether it's some other of the God's assistants, or a God themselves. We might not need a God, since they are Titans and not Giants, but that doesn't mean that there won't be any Giants later. These guys will do anything to get the camps to destroy each other. Gaea may have the forces to destroy both of them, but she is planning on taking over the world. She wants to have more fun than just sending her army in."

"You're right," said Percy "we just need to find something...maybe we should ask Annabeth what that thing does that your dad gave you. For all we know, he gave it to us because he knew it would help."

"Of course he knew it would help! Otherwise he wouldn't have given it to me at all!"

"Woah, sorry man. No need to get all mad about it, was just saying..."

"I know what you are saying...I'm sorry. I just...I haven't felt the same since..." What do I say? Since I told Jason about how I actually feel? "since they took the statue. I feel like I failed everyone, but especially Reyna. She is probably dead now, and it's all my fault."

_**Well we all know that's **_**not **_**what you were going to say, Nico di Angelo **_

Oh great, now what...

"Nico, what was that?" Why was Percy such an idiot some time... I guess that nickname that Annabeth gave him really does fit.

"Well seaweed brain, obviously we found our help." I wasn't sure how, but I knew exactly what God was going to materialize in front of us. And I wasn't wrong. Within about five seconds, Cupid was floating in front of us, wings flapping and quiver on his hip.

"Wait, you're Cupid aren't you!" exclaimed Percy. "But why aren't your Greek and Roman sides conflicting? All of the other Gods are going insane."

"That might be true for them," explained Cupid, "but my Roman form was never loved much. I had a Roman form yea, but there were no temples for me. And I don't bother in frolicking around with Mortals. Much more fun to make the other Gods do it!"

"So you can help us then." I said. "We both know that using the whole 'I'm a lover not a fighter' line wont work."

"You've met him before Nico? When?"

"When you and Annabeth were still in Tartarus. Jason and I ran into him while we were seraching for Diocletian scepter. He helped us find it."

"But that's not all I did, was it Child of Hades? You have yet to do what else I said, and until you do... no help will arrive. You spend more time with the dead than the living, because you say it is because you don't fit in anywhere, but in reality it's because you are trying to get away from _some_ of the living." I wished he would stop talking there, but of course he didn't. I was half tempted to try attacking him, but he kept on talking. "Some people would believe it is to escape someone that you love, but is already taken. They are right of course, but not in the way that they think.."

He would have kept on talking, but he got me so riled up, that my anger triggered something in the Scepter that Dad had given me. Cupid looked at it, and scowled. None of us knew what was happening before it was to late. How could we have been so stupid?! One of Hades' most prominent Symbols of Power was his Scepter, The Scepter of Hades. The portal opened underneath Cupid, and as he was grasping for air, he was sucked down into the Underworld, to leave Percy staring at me, with so Sea Green eyes, that everyone loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy

The only thing I could think of after what happened: NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNope All the Nopes. Whatever Nico just did, should not have been able to happen. I wasn't sure whether Cupid was in the Underworld, or in Tartarus. If it was the later, he wouldn't be there long. If he was in the Underworld, maybe he would be in Hades' Palace. Either way, Nope.

"Nico..What the _hell_ was that?" Percy didn't know what Cupid had been talking about it, but the way Nico reacted, Percy was sure he would find out eventually. "Why was Cupid here anyways? And why did you do that? He might have been the only help we could have gotten!" I hadn't realized I was yelling at him, until he was gone. He must have _shadow traveled _away, while I was ranting, and now I had to find my way back to Jason. Great.

It probably took me about thirty minutes to find Jason, but it felt like hours. The first thing that came out of my mouth was "Have you seen Nico?" Surprisingly, he had an answer.

"I did actually. He told me what happened."

"What did he say? I could tell something was going on inside Nico's head, and I could tell it wasn't good."

"Well, like I said, he told me what happened and...nevermind"

"What? Jason you know what he was thinking, tell me! It might be important!"

"Of course it is Percy, Nico just has to tell you himself. But that's not our biggest problem. First we need to get back to the hotel. That's where Nico went. We need to figure out what to do with that scepter. If Nico could send a _God_ into the underworld with it, then imagine what it could do to the Titans?"

"There is one problem with your plan there Jason. Either Cupid is already back at Olympus, or he is on the Field of Punishment. And if that is the case, we will have an angry God of Love chasing after us."

"What makes you think he is on the Fields of Punishment? If he didn't make it back to Olympus, he is probably in Elysium. It's not like he was a War God!"

"That might be true, but think of all the wars started over war, and how many people died in the name of Love. Wherever he is, he is not in a happy place."

_**No I am not. But being a God, I can still touch this world, and do hereby curse Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Have fun! **_

What?

"Percy, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Whatever Jason was talking about I didn't care. I just felt the impulse to go find Nico. Although, I wasn't quite sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait: Had a bunch of stuff going on, and hope everyone reading is enjoying it :)

Chapter 6

Jason

I didn't really know what to do. After Cupid cursed Percy, I had to practically run after him to catch up to him.

"Percy, just wait. We need to find a way to remove this curse before anything stupid happens."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason, and I don't really care. I need to find Nico. There is something I need to tell him."

"What about Annabeth?"

"What about her? She'll probably be dead, along with everyone else. 'Together forever' that's what we always said. Well...we aren't together anymore."

I didn't know what to say. Percy and Annabeth were one of the happiest couples I had ever seen. They had been through the most together, more than Piper and I. If I let Percy walk away now, Annabeth would be heartbroken when we finally got back to them.

"Okay Percy, we are almost to the hotel. Go talk to Nico, then we need to find a way to get the Athena Parthenos. After that, we can find a way to get this curse lifted. Maybe Cupid is just waiting for something, and is going to reverse the curse once it happens." I suppose I could hope right? A demigod can have dreams right? Wrong. A demigod has nightmares.

It was right about when we were getting to the hotel that I realized the storm coming in from the North. I didn't think much of it, and what a mistake that was. It was bad enough having half of the lesser gods trying to kill them, but the fact that the some of the Wind Gods hated them did not help their cause. Right around the time it started snowing I started to get worried. Of course, Percy didn't notice.

"I can't wait to see Nico. I don't know why, but I never really thought about him like this, and now that I am, it is one of the best thoughts I have ever had!" I doubted that, considering he was dating Annabeth, but I didn't want to ask _what_ he was thinking.

"Ohhh Percy!" I knew I had heard that voice before, and right about now I was wishing I hadn't. "Oh how I _MISSED_ my little darling demigods!"

"Khione, what do _you _want? We are slightly busy." I had never been one for talking, but it always seemed to work for Piper. Then again...she uses charm speak.

"Well, I had heard that our boy Percy got a few words from out main man cupid thrown at him, and decided to pay him a visit! Who did he curse him with, it was that Nico boy wasn't it? Cupid has a disgusting way with desire." Right about then Percy started to become aware of what was actually happening."

"Khione," Percy said, "Just leave now before we send you to Tartarus!"

"You_ can't _send _ME_ to Tartarus, not without your dear friend Nico di Angelo!"

I didn't know what to do. As we stood there, helpless to do anything, the hotel right in front of us collapsed. The windows shattered, the foundation ruptured, and a hole to Tartarus opened below.

"The Earth Mother needs a place to stay down in Tartarus, so Daddy told me to get her a house, maybe she will like it more when an entire hotel arrives for her!" Khione vanished.

Percy was furious, "No! I won't let someone else get sucked down there!"

"Percy, stop! There is nothing you can do to save him at this point, he survived the last time he was down there." We thought that would be the end, when Khione reappeared.

"Oh, news flash: Gaea doesn't need a new house, she is just using Olympus as her base now! I suppose she won't be needing this.." At that moment the entire hotel burst into flames.

"Since when does the Ice Witch make things combust!?"

"Since the Ice Witch ended summer." For some reason we hadn't noticed the two gods chained to Khione, they must have been Notus and Aura. The last thing I wanted to do was charge, but that was the only option as Percy ran at her in a blood rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy

I ran at Khione. I would not lose to her, not after what she did to Nico. Khione made one mistake throughout our entire fight, and it was to charge at me. "You can't win Khione!" I shouted as we fought. She wielded magic and an Ice Spear, while I used Riptide. "I will cast you back into Tartarus, and after we defeat Gaea, I'll go back to your dad, and send him down there with you!" Just before I was going to deal the finishing blow, she dropped her spear, and sent waves of Fire and Ice through me. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was fall to the floor. And black out...

Jason

Percy fought Khione with a blinding speed, faster than I had ever seen him fight before. But when she struck with both rays of magic, Percy collapsed without a word. I thought that was the end, I thought we had lost. But right as I was about to charge in to rescue him, the fountains in the square erupted with water. The ground below started to burst, with sewage and water alike. The only thing I didn't understand, was the fact that Percy was unconscious. And then, he came out of no where. The only thing I could make out after that, was "Run". So I did. As soon as I turned to run the light behind me filled the entire city. I could hear Khione screaming, the water bursting, and I couldn't help but turn...which was then my turn to black out.

Percy

Within seconds of waking up, I could tell I wasn't in Rome anymore. I looked up and Greek architecture surrounded me, which is when I realized I was in Olympus. I sat up, which was a mistake. After looking around a little more, I realized I was in Zeus's palace. Why I was there I could not say, but I quickly ran to the throne room. It was unoccupied save for one seat. Poseidon. He sat with his head in his hands, and for a moment, he was crying. He looked up and the entire thing became the past, although it had happened. "Dad? What's going on, why am I here? How are you here?"

"After Khione bested you, the power of your blood bought me forth. Khione is dead Percy, never to trouble you again. Her immortality has been stripped from her, and stored for someone else. However there is something I have to say before I lose my conscious state.." I could tell whatever it was, wasn't going to be good, and that is when I realized Jason was missing.

"Dad, where is Jason." It was more of a statement not a question.

"Gone. When I came to save you two, I told him to run, and he did. But the fool turned to look. He was lucky and survived once against Hera, and may have thought that meant he could look on any God he wanted. He was wrong. Percy, Jason is dead. Or so close he might as well be. The only thing keeping him alive right now is Zeus. Zeus was brought forth when Jason fell if only for a short time. He is now using any power he has in his stasis to sustain Jason's life. But even that might not be enough. Percy, you need to go to the Colosseum, and -" Poseidon faded away, and I would never be able to hear what he said. Now to get back to Rome...which is when Blackjack flew up. Well, I suppose it was time to go to the Colosseum. Maybe I'll know what to do when I get there...

I didn't.


End file.
